Biollante
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Biollante.png |image =Biollanteg.jpg |caption =Biollante in Godzilla vs. Biollante |name =Biollante |species =Mutated Rose/Human/Godzillasaurus Hybrid |nicknames =None |height =85 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 121. 120 meters |length =None |weight = }} 200,000 metric tons |forms =Rose form , Spore form Final form Ghidorah Hybrid form |controlled = Devonians |relationships = , Godzilla , }} }} |allies = Mothra Godzilla |enemies =Godzilla, King Ghidorah , Kamacuras , Destoroyah |created =Kazuki Omori, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichiro Kobayashi |portrayed =Takegami Akio Puppet |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Biollante |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Biollante |suits =ShodaiBioRozu, ShodaiBio |roar ='Rose' Final }} Biollante is a genetically-modified rose hybrid created by Toho that first appeared in the 1989 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. Rose Biollante is Biollante's first form. Name Biollante's name likely comes from the prefix bio , referring to organic life, and the English word plant . Appearance At first, Biollante was a giant rose with a set of jaws inside her bud and her tendrils, as well as long vines; merely a heavily-mutated and exponentially large, semi-sentient rose. She also had a large, fleshy sac surrounded by her overlaying vines. What this object was has never been determined, but it is likely that it is either her brain or her heart. In her second form, the Godzilla genes took over and Biollante's body became an abomination of biological science. Biollante's second form had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Biollante. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, Biollante had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. Origins Biollante is a Godzilla, rose, and human tribrid created by Genshiro Shiragami. Shiragami originally created a human-and-rose hybrid in 1984 by splicing the DNA of his daughter, Erika Shiragami, who was killed in a Bio-Major-authorized bombing of his lab in Saradia, with that of a rosebush. Then, in 1989, Mount Mihara erupted, creating an earthquake that killed several roses, making Shiragami panic and splice the Godzilla DNA they had collected in 1984 with a single rose so that it could become invincible. The fusion eventually led to the rose becoming sentient and able to move on its own, and it continued to evolve into a giant monster. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante '']]Biollante was a combination of the cells of a rose, Godzilla, and Dr. Shiragami's daughter Erika. She attacked a group of terrorists that broke into Dr. Shiragami's lab on the shore of Lake Ashi, and then ran out into the lake to grow, with her wailing cries drawing Godzilla to the lake. She battled Godzilla in her rose form, but she was overpowered quickly. She was seemingly killed, but it was revealed she was immortal when she broke apart into spores of energy and floated away. Biollante then transformed into her Godzilla-like final form and returned to battle Godzilla. She had a bit more of an advantage in this form and managed to fight Godzilla to a draw. However, Biollante became badly wounded when Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath directly into the back of her mouth, forcing her to retreat. Biollante then broke apart into spores of energy again and flew into space, becoming visible as a giant rose floating above Earth. Abilities Biollante, in her rose form, can constrict and grapple with an enemy with her many tendrils and mouthed vines, each of which are capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent. Biollante can break apart her entire body into golden energy particles, ascend into space, and return, healing from almost anything and even changing form. In Biollante's rose form, her cellular division is abnormally affected by Godzilla's atomic ray, resulting negatively in heavy body damage. Biollante retains all previous abilities, though does acquire an additional one, which is the ability to spit large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth (the radiation is clearly visible as orange energy spores within the sap stream). The tendrils resemble spears and are capable of piercing another monster's flesh relatively easily. Despite her plant-like body and rather grounded-looking appearance, Biollante is capable of moving across the ground rather quickly. Biollante also sports extremely enhanced regeneration capabilities, shown when she completely regenerated back part of her head which had been blown off by Godzilla's atomic ray. Biollante can also reduce herself into a cloud of spores and move through the air; using this technique, she survived both her fights with Godzilla. Filmography *Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla: Monster War'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii version only) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' *''Ace Combat Infinity'' (Tokyo Martial Law online mission) ''Godzilla: Battle Legends Biollante's Rose and Final Form make an appearance as bosses; however, both are not playable. Bio2.png|Biollante's Rose Form battles Godzilla. Llante1.png|Biollante's Final Form fights Godzilla Godzilla: Save the Earth An unobtainable, fully functional playable Biollante is present in the disc for ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. This Biollante has the same basic moveset as the Unleashed Biollante. She was scrapped because of licensing issues. Biollante Intro - Godzilla Save The Earth|Biollante's intro Biollante Gameplay in GODZILLA SAVE THE EARTH|Biollante gameplay ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Biollante appears in the Wii version of the 2007 game ''Godzilla: Unleashed. She is the biggest monster in the game, being 130 meters. This version is bigger than the movie version. Her size and vines give her a different fighting style. She cannot jump, instead she can 'stand' on her vines for a few seconds. Her heavy weight also prevents her from being picked up and thrown, and instead of being blown away by powerful attacks, she simply falls over. She has the slowest walk but makes up for it with her tunneling ability and charge. Her vines can fire from long distances while her giant mouth works well at close range, making her dangerous at any range. However despite high HP, her defense is weak and can be overwhelmed by offensive combos. Height: 130 meters Weight: 200,000 tons "Biollante is a terrifying example of mankind's ability to unleash horrors upon the world. The result of anti-monster mutagen experiments gone horribly awry, Biollante is a patchwork mix of human, plant, and monster DNA. Biollante's sheer height and mass make her the largest known monster by a good margin, and if it were not for her limited mobility there is little doubt that she would have established herself already as Earth's most powerful monster. As a mutant, Biollante holds no special allegiance to any of her genetic kindred-though she does seem to harbor special animosity towards Godzilla. Biollante's quick-extending vines and corrosive poison spray make her a threat at range, while her massive jaws and incredible strength make her deadly up close." ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Biollante also appears in the Nintendo DS game ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, but is larger than her normal movie version, since it is clearly shown in the game itself that Biollante is as tall as the Eiffel Tower. ''Godzilla: The Game '']] Biollante appears as a boss in ''Godzilla: The Game. She will appear in Area 17 at night during Stage 6. She attacks by using her vines as a melee weapons, and she will spit sap at Godzilla. As her life bar runs out, her abdomen-light will change color and blink. Occasionally, the Super X2 will arrive and enter battle with her. Moveset *Square **Tap: Ivy Attack (2 hit attack) **Two taps: Ivy Attack (4 hit attack) *Triangle **Tap: Ivy Whip **Forward + Tap: Subterranean Ivy Attack (Front) **Backward + Tap: Subterranean Ivy Attack (Area) *X **Tap: Charge **Forward + Tap: Bite *Circle **Tap: Acid Sap **Roar + Tap: Acid Sap Shower *R2 **Tentacle Dance Biollante_STE_Intro.png|Biollante in Godzilla: Save the Earth biollante_main.png|Biollante in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics Kodansya Manga ]]Biollante appears in [[Godzilla (Kodansya Manga Series)|Kodansya's ''Godzilla manga]]. Revived by the mad doctor Oniyama, this new 'Biollante Neo' fought Godzilla. Eventually, Godzilla lifts her up and Megalon accidentally kills her with his lightning bolt. Biollante's sap would later be a key factor in fighting the Godzilla, Battra and King Ghidorah hybrid: King Godzilla. ''The Godzilla Comic In ''The Godzilla Comic, Biollante is one of Godzilla's opponents. Godzilla is attacked by Biollante, but kills her by slicing her head off with a gigantic sword. The Godzilla Comic Raids Again Biollante also appeared in the The Godzilla Comic Raids Again living in space debris. She attempted to stop the Xiliens in their Earth conquest by battling King Ghidorah. Biollante was even able to absorb the space dragon's energy via a gravity beam, and transform into a plant-like King Ghidorah clone. But, even with her new enhancements, Biollante was defeated. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '' #8]]Biollante appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. She is referenced in issue #4 when a rose in a glass container is visible in the Devonians' base. Biollante makes her first actual appearance in issue #8, where she is used as a trump card to break the truce between the two teaming alien races. Biollante then fights Godzilla, until Godzilla defeats the massive plant beast by causing a volcano to erupt, burning her alive. Biollante's true fate remains unknown, as in issue #10 it is said that her spores have ascended into the atmosphere. ''Godzilla: Cataclysm '']] Biollante appears in the miniseries ''Godzilla: Cataclysm. In the first issue, her vines are seen growing rapidly in the ruins of Tokyo. When a group of scavengers from a nearby village is attacked by a group of Kamacuras, Biollante appears and savagely tears the giant mantises apart with her tendrils. Suddenly, she is hit by a blast of atomic breath and turns to face Godzilla in battle. Biollante attampts to strangle Godzilla with her tendrils and uses them to bite deep into Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla retaliates by blasting Biollante through the chest with his atomic breath. As the two surviving members of the party, Arata and Shiori, attempt to escape, they notice that the plants covering the ruins of the city are burning. Suddenly, Mothra flies overhead and joins the battle. When Biollante begins to regenerate herself, Godzilla notices and proceeds to incinerate the plant monster with a blast of atomic breath and turns his attention back to Mothra. When Arata and Shiori return to the village and report the situation to Arata's grandfather Hiroshi, he expresses dismay that Godzilla has seemingly destroyed Biollante, the monster he believed could make the Earth green again. However, Shiori has brought back a piece of Biollante, which has now regenerated into a rose and is still growing rapidly. Shiori and Arata bring Hiroshi to the tent where Biollante was left, only to find the tent filled with roses and vines with mouths. Hiroshi fears that Godzilla will go to the village to hunt down and destroy Biollante because he does not want her to restore the Earth and allow humanity to prosper again. Hiroshi cuts Biollante's core out of the mass of vines and takes it out of the tent, only to see Megaguirus arrive with a swarm of Meganula. The Meganula feed on Biollante's vines and prepare to go after her core, but Mothra soon arrives to battle Megaguirus and her swarm. Hiroshi believes Mothra is protecting Biollante so that she can restore the Earth to what it was before the cataclysm. Hiroshi, Arata, and Shiori carry the regenerating Biollante away once Godzilla arrives and does battle with Mothra. Once they reach the sea, however, Destoroyah rises from the sea. Destoroyah splits apart into its aggregate forms and hunts down and kills the villagers one-by-one, and manages to fatally wound Hiroshi. Biollante soon takes root in the ground and spreads her vines around the area. Godzilla arrives and battles Destoroyah, with the help of the badly wounded Mothra. Destoroyah kills Mothra, but Biollante wraps her vines around him, making him helpless while Godzilla blasts his head off with his spiral red heat beam. As Godzilla returns to the sea, a rose blooms on Biollante's core and her vines begin to spread throughout the desolate city. One lone rose blooms in the streets of Tokyo, symbolizing the hope for the world to be reborn. Gallery Roar Biollante Roars|Biollante's roars Sightings *Biollante's wailing cry was used for a scene in the Japanese horror sequel Ring 2, where the protagonists make contact with the afterlife. *Biollante is the world 4 boss in I Wanna Be The Boshy, a PC game known for being incredibly difficult. *In Sonic Adventure, Perfect Chaos resembles Biollante in appearance and size. In Other Languages *Russian: Биолланте *Chinese: 碧奥兰蒂 Trivia *With her weight of 220,000 tons (200,000 metric tons) in her final form, Biollante is the second-heaviest Toho monster to appear on film, with Flying Form SpaceGodzilla, who weighs 720,000 metric tons, being the heaviest. **Even excluding Flying Form SpaceGodzilla, Biollante would still not be the heaviest monster in the franchise, as Bagan in the video game Super Godzilla is still heavier than Biollante. **However, Biollante is not the tallest monster, the Heisei King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah, Bagan and the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla are all taller than her, while the final form of Destoroyah, the Heisei MechaGodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and Monster X are all the same height as her. *Biollante is the first in the Heisei series to fight Godzilla. *Biollante's wailing cries, in rose form, are derived from the songs of a Humpback whale.https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/13/Humpbackwhale2.ogg *Biollante is the first creature to have Godzilla's DNA. The others are SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus, and Kiryu. *Biollante's rose form was originally going to look more like a lily, with a gigantic tendril extending out of its center. *In the Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, Biollante is said to be a male, which is inaccurate. *Biollante is the only opponent Godzilla fights in the Heisei series who is unable to fly in her standard form. *Biollante, or a monster similar to her, was meant to be part of the Genseishin Justirisers series. *Biollante is the first female in the Godzilla series that isn't an insect. References Poll Do you like Biollante? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Hybrid Kaiju